Too Close for Comfort
by Victorious-Mind
Summary: A random woman starts flirting Ed in a bar he entered to ask some information. Rated T for mature themes.


A/N: OMG! 3 STORIES IN ONE DAY! I'VE GONE CRAZEY! Well, actually, I don't have internet for 2 weeks so I've been writing non-stop. Hehe.. I feel like my recent stories are starting to resemble each other. Well, I still hope you like it anyway… ENJOY!

* * *

Too Close for Comfort

"Hello." Ed said as he entered the bar in the middle of the day. There were only a few people drinking and chatting. The bartender was a middle-aged woman who wore short jean shorts and a belly shirt that revealed her cleavage. She winked at Ed and smiled seductively.

Mustang had given Edward another lead on the Philosopher's Stone. And since Ed had no idea on where it was in the town he came to, he had to find some information.

Alphonse was outside, asking some other people for information, while Ed decided to question the people in the bar.

"Go away, this isn't a place for kids." One of the guys said.

Ed immediately took out his silver pocket watch and waved it around. "I'm the Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric." He said. The people in the bar turned their backs and started gossiping.

"Hero of the People?!"

"How young…"

"Dog of the State at such age…"

Edward ignored these and sat on one of the stools in front of the table.

"Hello." The bartender began, leaning in to come face to face with Ed. "What does the Hero of the People doing at a place like this?" she asked, squinting her eyes and smiling.

Ed looked away. "I'm looking for something." He said.

"Oh." The woman said. "Would you like a drink?"

"No, thanks."

The woman came out and sat on the stood next to Ed's. She slowly leaned down on him. "I never expected a handsome boy like you to come to my bar. I'm pleased." She whispered.

"Uh…thanks." Ed mumbled, looking away. He felt something fall down his neck. His hair. Had his hair tie come undone?

"Mhmm, what a beautiful hair color, it matches your eyes." the bartender said. She brought her index finger upon Ed's hair and began twirling and caressing his hair.

Ed immediately waved her hand off and shook his head. "Please stop that." He said, face-red.

The woman did not respond.

"I'm looking for the Philosopher's Stone." He explained. "Have you heard of it?"

But the woman didn't seem to be listening. She brought her hand on Ed's neck, and slowly brought it down, her fingers caressing Edward's chest and bringing goosebumps up his spine. The hand continued its journey until it came to rest on top of Edward's pants. "Hey," she leaned in again and whispered. "Are you a virgin?"

Edward stood up and sat on a stool away from her, trembling. "How about you give me a glass of water?" he asked, his teeth clamped shut.

"Trying to keep me away, are you?" she asked, and went back in. A few seconds later, she handed Ed a glass full of liquid.

Edward dipped one finger into the glass and licked it. His eyebrows immediately arched. "This isn't water! What the hell are you trying to pull?!"

The bartender came back and sat beside him, wrapping her arm around Ed's waist, pulling him close. "I could tell you what you want, if you let me-"

"What the hell are you doing?!" Ed finally snapped, pushing her arm away and standing up. "You're twice as my age for God's sake! What right do you have to throw yourself all over me and grope me?! Can't you see I'm a minor?! Just what the hell do you want?!"

The woman smiled and grabbed Ed's wrist in a vice grip. She leaned in and came nose to nose with Edward.

"I want to have sex."

* * *

Alphonse walked back to the bar that he'd left his brother in. He'd gathered plenty of information and he wondered if his brother did too.

A scream came from the bar.

A few seconds later, Edward came out running, breathing heavily, face red.

"Brother?" Al asked, confused.

Edward grabbed Alphonse's arm and began dragging him as he ran.

"What's wrong?"

"Let's get away from here!" Ed yelled. He pointed back at the bar. "The woman in there is nuts!"

Alphonse continued to stare back at his brother, wondering what could have freaked him out so much.

* * *

A/N: There you go. Stay tuned for more stories!

THANK YOU FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW! ;D See you next time!


End file.
